Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós
by Deadpool86
Summary: Hola soy el escritor Deadpool86, algunos me conocerán por la historia de Ash Ketchum: El Primer Vengador. En esta historia consiste en los golpes que uno puede recibir en la vida, en este fic se enfocara en Ash Ketchum, un famoso escritor y dibujante, donde contara la historia de como conoció a su esposa, y cuando estuvo en la oscuridad y ve un pequeño rayo de esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy el escritor Deadpool 86, algunos me conocerán como el escritor de Ash Ketchum: El Primer Vengador.**

**Algunos se preguntaran que paso con esa historia, si lo voy a continuar, deje atrás el proyecto que tenia pensado hacer... bueno la razón por lo que no he continuado con la historia del capitán Ash, es que esta suspendido el proyecto, ya que los días pasados no he tenido chance de terminarlo por trabajos escolares, y en eso días perdí mi inspiración, pero si continuare con la historia, y el otro motivo es porque sentía que esta historia tenia que salir a luz, sentía que mi corazón quería sacar esta historia, en esta historia se titulo "Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós" en esta historia cuenta la historia del famoso escritor de novelas y dibujante Ash Ketchum les cuenta a sus hijos la historia de como conoció a su amada esposa, y el desafortunado perdida al combatir contra el cáncer, y el trata de seguir adelante, "cuando estas en la oscuridad, siempre habrá un rayo de esperanza" y eso es lo que vera Ash, espero que les guste esta historia, muchísimas gracias, y que lo disfruten, cambio y fuera.**

"Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós"

-A veces la vida puede ser dura, hay momentos de felicidad, de enojo, momentos tristes. A veces la vida nos da cosas, a veces nos las quita, recibir grandes golpes de la vida, Pero hay que aprender a decir adiós, y seguir en la vida-

Era una noche en la gran ciudad luminalia, ahí se encontraba una casa, en ese lugar se encontraba un padre con sus 3 hijos. El padre era el famoso escritor y dibujante Ash Ketchum, y estaba junto con sus 3 hijos, el hijo mayor Red, la del medio Sofía y la más pequeña Serena. Él se encontraba ocupando en preparar la cena, mientras que sus hijos hacían otras actividades.

-Niños, es hora de comer- dijo el azabache.

-Ya voy papá- dijo el hijo mayor mientras que se encontraba jugando videojuegos.

-Ya voy papito- dijo la hija mientras peinaba a su fiel amigo pokemon growlith.

-Serena hija mía, ya es hora de la cena-dijo el azabache.

-Sí, ya voy papá- dijo la menor, mientras ella estaba afuera sentada con su fiel amiga pokemon Fennekin y mirando a las estrellas, ella estaba muy pensativa.

-Vamos a cenar Fennekin- dijo la pequeña serena. Fennekin la mira y le da una sonrisa, dando entender que estaba de acuerdo. Ella se levanta y se dirige a la mesa.

-Pikachu mi viejo amigo, ¿me podrías ayudar a poner los platos en la mesa?- le pregunto a su fiel amigo pikachu, él sonríe y le ayuda con la comida, después de poner la comida en la mesa, después empiezan a llegar los hijos, y se empezaron a sentarse, y comenzaron a comer, el ambiente estaba en silencio, hasta que Ash rompe el silencio y le pregunta a sus amados hijos.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo les fue en el día de hoy niños?, ¿alguien quiere empezar?, ¿Sofía?- pregunto el azabache, para empezar con el tema.

-Muy bien papá, saque 10 en matemáticas- contesto Sofía.

-Qué bueno mi hija, Red, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la preparatoria?-pregunto Ash.

-Me castigaron otra vez-contesto Red.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué?-pregunto el padre.

-Porque no entre las primeras 4 horas-dijo el hijo.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué no entraste las primeras 4 horas?-dijo el azabache.

El chico guardaba silencio, el padre se le queda viendo, y el azabache le dijo lo siguiente…

-Ya hablaremos después. Recuerden eso hijos, yo los amo mucho, ya sebes que hago lo mejor para ustedes, y cuerda hijo esto hijo… puedes contar conmigo-dijo ash.

-Está bien papá-contesto el hijo con tono de seriedad. Y en ese instante ve a su pequeña hija Serena.

-Serena, ¿estás bien?, ¿veo que no estas comiendo?, andas muy pensativa, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto, estaba muy preocupado por su pequeña hija. Reacciona la pequeña serena…

-¿Eh?... no, no es nada papi, estoy bien-contesto la pequeña.

-¿Segura?, te veo muy pensativa, ¿algo te sucede?-pregunto el azabache.

-Es que me gustaría saber cómo era mamá, como se conocieron-dijo serena.

-si papá, a mí también me gustaría saber esa historia-dijo Sofía. Ella está muy entusiasmada al saber que su padre les iba a contar su historia con su madre.

-Cielos… je, creo que ya es hora de saber esa historia. Les contare de como conocí a su mamá-dijo el azabache.

-Red ¿también te gustaría saber cómo conocí a tu mamá?-pregunto a su hijo mayor.

-Como sea-dijo el hijo en tono muy serio y desinteresado.

-muy bien, les platicare como conocí a su mama, y como era ella-dijo el padre.

-¡SI!- coreo las hijas.

-Pero… después de cenar-dijo el azabache.

-Ok papi-dijo la pequeña.

-Está bien papi-dijo la segunda hija.

-Como sea-dijo el hijo mayo.

-Muy bien, vamos de terminar de cenar niños-dijo el padre con un tono de felicidad.

En ese momento la familia continuaron de cenar, y después de cenar, la familia se fueron a la sala para contar las historia de sus padre…

-muy bien niños, les contare la historia de cómo era su madre y como la conocí- dijo el azabache a sus amados hijos.

"Todo empezó cuando me mude a la región de kalos, estaba en el primer año de la preparatoria, tenía como la edad de Red, unos 17 años, no conocía a nadie, hasta que un día, el en día que me mude a kalos, estaba ayudando a su abuela a desempacar las cosas, pero me distraje un poco cuando vi a una chica hermosa, era como un ángel, tenía el cabello suelto, de color miel, ojos claros como el agua, eran de color azul celeste, piel clara, era realmente hermosa. No sabía su nombre, pero si sabía que se llevó mi corazón, en ese momento estaba…"

-Ash, ¿me puedes ayudar?-dijo la madre de ash. En ese momento reacciona cuando su madre le estaba hablando.

-¿Ah?, oh, espera mamá, perdón me distraje por algo- dijo disculpándose. En ese momento continuaba a desempacar las cosas, pero el azabache no dejaba en pensar en esa chica.

-¿Me pregunto cómo se llamara esa chica?-dijo Ash en sus pensamientos.

"Niños, les juro que estaba enamorado de su madre, paso 3 días después de la mudanza, metí a la preparatoria de kalos, y como típico en el primer día, me quede dormido y se me hacía tarde, estaba corriendo como loco, pero sin darme cuenta choque con alguien, y después de esa acción, me di cuenta que era la misma chica que vi en el primer día que llegue a kalos…"

Oh, lo siento fui un tonto, no me fije por donde iba, ¿está bien?-dijo Ash mientras estaba muy apenado

-No te preocupes estoy bien- contesto la chica y le sonrió.

-Espera yo te he visto antes-dijo el azabache.

-¿así?- dijo la chica muy sorprendida.

-Te vi pasando en el día que llegue- dijo el azabache, estaba poco sonrojado.

-Te iba a saludar, pero ya te avías ido y ya ni te pude presentarme… oh espera que grosero soy, en donde están mis modales. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum-dijo el azabache en un tono de nervios.

-Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Yvonne- dijo la chica. Ella estaba sonrojada, viendo con una sonrisa al joven azabache. El joven se levanta, y ayuda a serena a levantarse, en ese momento se dan un ligero abrazo, ambos no lo podría creerlo, tanto para Ash y para Serena sintieron algo especial cuando se dieron ese abrazo. Pero ellos reaccionan y se disculpan…

-Oh lo siento mucho serena-dijo el chico, estaba muy apenado y sonrojado.

-Oh no, tu discúlpame, no sé qué me paso-dijo serena muy sonrojada.

-Así que eres nuevo-dijo serena, ella estaba poca sonrojada.

-Si así es, oh espera déjame ayudarte a recoger tus cosa-dijo el joven. En ese momento al ayudar a serena a recoger sus cosa, ellos se tocan las manos, ellos se sonrojan, y se miran con una cara profunda…

-Espera creo que este es el último, aquí tienes-dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Ash, eres un caballero-dijo serena, ella estaba sonrojada. Después de ese maravilloso incidente, ellos se van platicando. Y Ash le cuenta a Serena de donde viene.

-Así que Ash, ¿tú eres de la región de Kanto?-pregunto serena.

-Así es, del pueblo paleta para hacer más exactos, es una región grande con hermosos paisajes, espero que algún día llevar ahí- dijo el azabache.

-Eso me gustaría- contesto la chica.

-Oye Ash ¿en qué salón te toco?-pregunto la chica.

-Me toco en el 107, ¿y a ti?-pregunto el chico.

-Me toco en el mismo salón que vas, en la 107-contesto la chica muy contenta.

-Que genial, ¿no sientes que es el destino?-pregunto Ash.

-¿El destino?-pregunto serena.

-Sí, no fue de casualidad que nos conociéramos, estar en el mismo salón, en la misma escuela-dijo Ash.

-Sí, creo que si-contesto serena con un tono muy dulce. En ese momento tocan las campanas.

-Ya tocaron, se nos hace tarde, vámonos serena-dijo Ash.

-Si vamos-dijo serena. En ese instante se van juntos al salón de clases. Pero en ese momento serena se le queda viendo Ash, con una cara dulce.

"Después ha pasado 1 mes desde que nos conocimos, y exactamente fue un 14 de febrero, iba a ver un baile de san Valentín, invite a su madre a ir conmigo, jamás olvidare ese día…"

"Estábamos caminado por el pasillo de la escuela, y no sé porque me dio ganas de voltear, y vi un cartel donde decía que iba a ver un baile, y se lo comente a su madre."

-Mira serena, va ver un baile-dijo Ash.

-Si eso es genial-contesto serena. Ella guardo silencio por unos segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Y… Ash, ¿ya tienes pareja para el 14?-pregunto la chica muy sonrojada.

-No por ahora, ¿y tú Serena?-pregunto el chico.

-Tampoco, estamos iguales-dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Ash le toma la mano de serena, la mira con una mirada dulce, y serena se sonroja, y Ash le pregunta…

-Serena, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?-Pregunto el azabache.

Serena se sonroja, y no sabe cómo reaccionar, ¿cómo contestara Serena?, ¿aceptara a ir al baile con Ash?, ¿que pasara después?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola todos, soy Deadpool86 les traigo la segunda parte de "Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós", espero que les guste la historia, y pronto hare la tercera parte de esta gran historia, muchas gracias a todos y disfruten de esta historia x3 xD**

Capítulo 2 de: "Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós".

En el capítulo anterior, el famoso escritor y dibujante Ash Ketchum empezó a contarles a sus hijos la historia de cómo era la madre de sus hijos y como la conoció.

La historia comienza cuando Ash se muda a otra región a los 17 años de edad y empieza una nueva vida en Kalos, cuando él se encontraba ayudando a su mamá a desempacar las cosas, se distrajo al ver una chica hermosa de ojos azules, en ese instante le llamo mucho la atención, y cuando entro la preparatoria choca con alguien, y ve que era la misma chica que vio en el primer día que llego a kalos, empezó a conocerla y descubre que el nombre de ella es Serena Yvonne, y en ese momento cuando la ayudaba a levantarse, se dan un abrazo cálido, al pasar ese maravilloso incidente, ellos empiezan a sentir algo, y descubren que son el uno para el otro. Pasa un mes y ellos ya se habían convertido en grandes amigos hasta que Ash vio un cartel diciendo que habrá un baile en el 14 de febrero, en ese momento Ash toma la mano de Serena, y le pregunta que si ella quería ir al baile con él, Serena queda muy sonrojada y muy sorprendida.

¿Ella aceptara a ir al baile con él?...

— Serena, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? — Pregunto el azabache.

— Ash… — contesto la chica muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

— Vamos Serena, será divertido. Además, sería una perfecta oportunidad de conocernos mejor — dijo el joven.

— Claro que si Ash. Acepto — dijo la chica con un tono muy dulce.

— Que bien —dijo mientras se exaltaba de alegría. Pero reacciona el chico. Y ve que le llamo la atención de todos.

— Oh, lo siento por mi reacción — dijo muy apenado. Pero Serena lo miraba muy dulcemente.

— ¿A qué horas te recogeré? — pregunto el azabache.

— ¿Te parece a las 8? — pregunto la chica con un tono dulce.

— Me parece bien, seré puntal —dijo del azabache con mucho ánimo.

— Ok, entonces te veré mañana — dijo la chica despidiéndose. En ese instante, Serena le da un beso en la mejilla, y Ash se queda sonrojado. Después de esa acción, Serena se va. En ese momento Ash salta de la emoción.

"Niños, ese fue uno de los momento más felices que he tenido en toda mi vida. Pasaba los días, y la relación con su madre aumentaba más y más, se hacía más fuerte la relación. Pasaron 10 días, ya era el gran día. Me encontraba preparando para la cita y ese día, su tío Citron y pikachu ayudaron para la cita de esa noche y mientras que sus tías Clem y Korrina ayudaban a su madre…"

— Vamos amigo, ya escoge algo. Sabes que también tengo una cita — dijo el científico. Mientras se encontraba con pikachu y su chespin, esperando a que Ash terminara.

— Ya te dije Citron, todo tiene que salir perfecto en esta noche. Quiero impresionar a Serena — dijo el azabache.

— A demás, hoy le voy a pedirle que sea mi novia — dijo el azabache.

— Espero que sepas de lo que estás haciendo — dijo el científico.

— Tu tranquilo, se de lo que estoy haciendo — contesto el joven.

En ese momento Ash sale del vestidor, vistiendo un traje de gala, en verdad el chico quería impresionar a su chica, Citron no se lo podía creer ni los pokemons que se encontraban ahí.

— Amigo definitivamente le va a encantar hermano — dijo el científico.

— Gracias amigo. Esta noche será grandiosa — dijo con muchos ánimos el azabache.

— Así se habla amigo, ¿me pregunto cómo les estarán hiendo a las chicas? — dijo el joven científico.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de ropa. Serena se estaba preparando para su cita de esta noche, ahí también se encontraban la novia de Citron, Korrina, y la hermanita menor del científico, Clem, y claro también sin olvidar su fiel amiga pokemon Fennekin, las 3 se encontraban ayudando a Serena para que vea hermosa…

— No sé, ¿me veo mal chicas? — pregunto Serena.

— No Serena. Te ves hermosa — dijo Korrina.

— Cómo crees eso Serena. Te ves muy linda — dijo la pequeña. En ese momento Serena se vuelve a meter al vestidor, y vuelve de cambiar de vestido.

— Oh Dios, no sé qué ponerme. Ya he probado de todo y nada — dijo serena con tono triste.

— No te pongas así Serena, estoy segura de que Ash no le va importar lo que lleves puesto — dijo la patinadora.

— Si Serena. Pongas esa cara — dijo la pequeña tratando de animar un poco a su amiga. Entonces serena ve un vestido que le llamo mucha la atención. Se lo prueba y sale del vestidor, y sus amigas se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Serena tuviera puesto un hermoso vestido.

— Wow Serena, te ves muy hermosa — dijo la pequeña.

— Wow Serena, sí que Ash le va a encantar — dijo la patinadora.

— ¿Enserio lo creen? — dijo serena.

— Oh mi Dios, esta noche tiene que salir perfecto, ¿y si no le gusto a el?, no sé qué hacer — dijo muy nerviosa.

— Tranquila Serena. Todo va a salir bien, estoy segura de que Ash está enamorado de ti — dijo la patinadora tratando de animar a su amiga.

— Si Serena. Todo va a salir perfecto — dijo la pequeña con un tono de alegría.

— Muchas gracias chicas. Las quiero mucho — dijo serena mientras abrazaba a sus amigas. En ese momento el fennekin salta de emoción al ver que su entrenadora encontraba feliz.

"Niños, en ese momento estaba muy nervioso por la cita que iba a tener con su madre, hasta rezaba a Dios para que saliera todo bien."

— ¿Enserio estabas muy nerviosos papi? — pregunto la pequeña hija.

— Así es mi pequeña serena, papi estaba muy nervioso ese día — contesto el azabache.

— ¿y cómo termino? — pregunto Sofía.

— A eso voy Sofía, no te me adelantes — contesto el padre.

"Bueno volviendo con la historia. Estaba muy nervioso, ya eran la 7 de la tarde y tenía que llegar antes de las 8…"

— Caramba, estoy algo nervioso amigo — dijo el azabache.

— Tranquilo Ash, todo va a salir bien — dijo el científico. En ese momento el azabache toma un respiro, y se tranquiliza.

— Ok, gracias, en verdad gracias amigo por apoyarme — dijo el azabache con un tono de tranquilidad.

— No hay de que, recuerda que eres como mi hermano, y los hermanos se apoyan entre si — dijo el joven científico.

— Ahora ve por tu cita — dijo el científico.

"Niños, después de que su tío Citron me desasada suerte con la cita con su madre, me dirigí a su casa, la noche era hermosa, estaba la luna llena, supe que esta noche iba ser perfecta y Cuando llegue a su casa…"

— Hola señora Grace — saludo el azabache.

— Hola Ash, ¿Cómo estás? — pregunto amablemente la madre.

— Muy bien gracias a Dios, ¿esta su hija? — pregunto el joven.

— Claro que sí, déjame avisar a Serena que ya llegaste — dijo la señora con un tono de amabilidad.

— Pasa Ash — dijo la madre.

— Muchas gracias señora Grace — contesto el chico.

En ese momento la señora Yvonne se va a la habitación de Serena para avisarle que su cita había llegado.

— Serena, hija. Ya llego Ash — dijo la madre.

— Ya voy mamá — contesto la chica. Ella se estaba dando los últimos toques para la cita.

— Espero que todo salga bien — dijo la chica mientras veía a su Fennekin.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Ash se encontraba esperando a Serena, ella baja de las escaleras, Ash en ver a su cita se sonroja y muy sorprendido al ver que su chica se encontraba muy hermosa en esta noche.

— Serena… estas, estas — dijo muy nervioso y muy sonrojado.

— ¿Si Ash? — pregunto muy dulcemente y sonrojada.

— Estas muy hermosa hoy — dijo el chico con un tono dulce. Serena se sonroja por el comentario que había dicho el joven.

— Gracias… Gracias Ash — contesto muy sonrojada.

— Tenemos que irnos Serena — dijo el azabache.

— Si Ash, Nos vemos más tarde mamá — dijo la chica mientras se despedía de su madre. En ese momento Ash le da su brazo para que fuera agarrada de él, Serena que da muy sonrojada por la acción que hizo Ash. Ella acepta la invitación que le estaba haciendo, y ella se agarra del brazo del joven y se van juntos al baile.

"En eso su madre y yo habíamos llegado al baile, nos divertimos en ese dia, estuvimos bailando toda la noche, después del baile nos salimos y nos fuimos a un lago, el escenario era perfecto, los Kricketot y los Hoothoot cantaban, los Volbeat y las Illumise pasaban en el lago. Estábamos sentados debajo de un gran árbol, estuvimos platicando…"

— Que hermosa noche, ¿no lo crees Ash? — pregunto la chica.

— Sí que lo es. Pero veo algo más hermoso que la noche — dijo el azabache.

— ¿Qué es Ash? — pregunto muy intrigada la chica.

— Son tus ojos — dijo el chico en la forma más romántica.

— Ash… — dijo la chica. Ella se había sonrojado mucho por el comentario que había hecho As.

— Y… ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño Serena? — pregunto.

— No sé, además dudo que se haga realidad — dijo algo deprimida.

— Pero que está diciendo. Si tienes un sueño hazlo realidad, no importa cual grande sea o que tan pequeño sea, debes hacerlo realidad — dijo con mucho ánimo.

— Gracias por tus palabras Ash… mi sueño es ser Actriz — dijo la chica

— Eso es genial Serena, sé que vas hacer una gran actriz — dijo el azabache con mucha seguridad. Serena se sonroja.

— Y… ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño Ash? — pregunto la chica.

— Mi sueño es ser el mejor escritor de novelas y dibujante — contesto el chico.

— Wow Ash… sí que tienes un gran sueño — contesto muy sorprendida.

— ¿Música Favorita? — pregunto el chico.

— El pop y ¿el tuyo? — dijo la chica.

— A mí me gusta de todo tipo de música, pero el que realmente me gusta más es el rock — contesto el azabache. En eso el lugar se pone en silencio, el chico miraba a la chica, en eso Serena toma de la mano, Ash se sonroja,

"Niños, en ese momento su madre me tomo de la mano y estaba nervioso pero me arme de valor y le dije por lo que sentía por ella."

— Serena… debo decirte algo — dijo el chico.

— Dime Ash — dijo la chica mientras miraba a su chico.

— Serena, tú me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer dia que te vi — dijo el chico.

Entonces Ash se le acerca a Serena, le toma la mano con mucho aprecio, la mira fijamente a los ojos y Serena se sonroja y ella también a los ojos del chico. El azabache le pregunta lo siguiente…

— Serena… te quiero hacer esta gran pregunta — dijo Ash.

— Si Ash — dijo Serena.

— Serena Yvonne… ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? — pregunto el chico.

— Ash… he esperado este momento, si acepto — contesto la chica con una lágrima de felicidad en su bello rostro. Pero Ash le acaricia su rosto y le seca la lagrima, la mira con ojos de amor, la mira fijamente en los ojos, y ambos acercan lentamente sus labios hasta llegar con el otro, entonces sus labios hacen contacto y se besan bajo de ese gran árbol que estaba en el lago.

— Te amo Serena — dijo muy dulcemente el chico.

— Yo también te amo Ash — dijo la chica, entonces se volvieron a besar…

Después de la declaración que ha hecho Ash, al fin terminan como novios, y es el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en la vida para esta pareja, ¿Qué pasara después?, ¿Cómo continuara?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, les habla Deadpool86.

En esta noche les vine a traer el capitulo 3 de "Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós", espero que les guste la historia, muchísimas gracias y que Dios los bendiga.

"Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós"

Capitulo 3:

Anteriormente: el famoso escritor y dibujante Ash Ketchum empezó a contarles a sus hijos la historia de cómo era la madre de sus hijos y como la conoció.

La historia comienzo cuando Ash se mudó a otra región a los 17 años de edad y empiezo una nueva vida. Cuando entro la preparatoria conoce a una chica muy especial, su nombre es Serena Yvonne. La cual se enamoró de ella, y ella sentía lo mismo por el chico.

Ash la invita a un baile que iba hacer por parte de la escuela, y Serena acepta ir con él. Después del baile se van a un lago, Ash se armó de valor y le confiesa por lo que sentía por ella. Entonces se besan debajo de un árbol.

¿Qué pasara después?, ¿Cómo terminara la historia?...

"Niños, después de que bese a su madre en el lago, nos fuimos abrazados hasta la casa de su madre, tuvimos una larga platica, pero en eso su madre entro en pánico."

— Amor, que va a decir nuestras madre, y si ella no acepta la idea de que seas mi novio — dijo la chica muy asustada.

Pero en eso Ash le da un beso en la boca, la mira a los ojos.

— Tranquila mi cielo. Te prometo estar siempre a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Nunca te abandonare — dijo muy dulcemente el muchacho.

— Te amo Ash — dijo la chica.

— Yo te amo más Serena — dijo el azabache. En eso se vuelven a besar, se van tomados de la mano.

Llegan a la casa de Serena, en ese instante serena se tiente nerviosa, pero Ash la toma de la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— Tranquila cielo — dijo el chico.

— Gracias amor — dijo Serena. En eso ella abre la puerta de su casa, la señora Grace nota que su hija había llegado.

— Hola Serena, que bueno que llegaste bien — dijo la madre mientras abrazaba a su amada hija.

— Estoy bien mama, de echo Ash me acompaño hasta aquí — dijo la chica, en eso Ash entra.

— Hola señora Grace — saludo el chico.

— Hola Ash. Muchas gracias por traer a Serena hasta aquí — dijo la madre.

— Mamá… tengo que decir algo — dijo muy seria la chica. En eso la madre mira a su hija con cara intrigada.

— ¿Si serena que pasa? — pregunto la madre. En eso Serena se sonroja y empieza a entrarle los nervios, pero su amado Ash le toma de la mano y la mira dulcemente.

En eso Serena se arma de valor.

— Mamá, Ash y yo somos novios — dijo Serena. Después de lo que dijo la chica, el lugar se encontraba en silencio total.

Serena, se preocupa un poco por la reacción de su madre, pero la madre sonríe a la pareja y los abraza con mucho afecto, en ese momento le sale una lagrima.

— Estoy muy feliz por ti. Te amo mucho mi pequeña — dijo la madre.

— Y yo te amo mamá — dijo la chica.

La madre deja de abrazar a su hija, y ve a su yerno y lo abraza.

— Ash, por favor promete que cuidaras a mi hija — dijo la madre de la chica.

— Claro que lo hare señora Yvonne — dijo el azabache.

En eso, Ash miro su reloj y ve que ya era algo tarde.

— Cielos, ya es algo tarde — dijo el chico.

— Espera Ash, te acompaño hasta la puerta — dijo Serena.

— Ten mucho cuidado Ash — dijo la señora Yvonne.

— Claro que lo tendré suegra — dijo Ash.

Ash se retira y Serena acompaño a su chico hasta la salida. El azabache le toma de la mano y la mira a sus hermosos ojos.

— ¿Te veré mañana? — pregunto el novio.

— Claro que si amor — contesto la novia.

— Bien… que descanses Serena — dijo el azabache.

— Hasta mañana Ash — dijo Serena.

En eso la pareja se dan un cálido beso…

"Chicos, después de esa maravillosa noche. Su madre y yo estuvimos juntos lo que quedaba el bachillerato. Fueron de los mejores años de mi vida, pero a veces recibimos malas noticias. Y eso es fue doloroso para su madre."

"Fue un semana antes de la graduación, su madre y yo estábamos en una cita, y la abuela Grace estaba en su trabajo…"

— No contesta… Serena, soy tu madre. Ya voy a llegar, espero que estés bien, saludos te quiero — dijo la señora Grace.

Ella se encontraba en su carro, el semáforo se puso en verde pero un conductor ebrio se pasó el rojo, y choco con el carro de la señora Grace.

El choque fue fatal, uno de los civiles llamo al 911 para auxiliar, en eso llega la ayuda, los bomberos trataron de sacar los cuerpos. Después de que sacaron los cuerpos, los para médicos fueron a auxiliar a la señora Grace, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Desafortunadamente ella perdió la vida.

Ash y Serena estaban caminando en el parque, hasta que Serena recibe una llamada.

— ¿Hola? — pregunto Serena.

— ¿Serena Yvonne? — pregunto.

— Eh… sí, soy yo. ¿Quién habla? — dijo la chica.

— Señorita Yvonne. Soy el oficial Kubert — dijo el oficial.

— ¿En que lo puedo ayudar oficial? — pregunto la chica. En ese momento el oficial Kubert toma un suspiro.

— Señorita Yvonne, lamento decirle que su madre tuvo un accidente automovilístico — dijo el oficial. La chica quedo en shock. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Ella… ¿ella se encuentra bien? — dijo la chica.

En ese momento Ash estaba presenciando todo, vio que su chica no andaba bien, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

— Ella… desafortunadamente perdió la vida. Lo siento — dijo el oficial.

Serena, quedo impactada, por recibir la mala noticia. Tiro su celular, el artefacto se rompió en mil pedazos.

En ese momento. Ella estalla en llantos, el chico se preocupa al ver que su amada estaba llorando y le pregunta lo siguiente…

— ¿Serena?, ¿estás bien? — pregunto el chico muy preocupado.

— ¿Qué paso serena? — pregunto el azabache.

En eso, serena lo abraza. Mientras estaba llorando, el chico la miro y vio que algo no andaba bien.

— Se murió — dijo Serena.

— ¿Quién se murió? — pregunto el azabache.

— Mi mamá — dijo la chica con gran tono de tristeza.

El chico se quedó impresionado por la noticia, no lo podría creerlo.

En eso, él le contesta el abrazo y le da un beso en la frente.

— No sé qué hacer. No me siento lista para esto — dijo la chica mientras aún se encontraba llorando.

El chico aún seguía abrazando a su novia y le dice lo siguiente…

— Tranquila amor, yo estaré siempre contigo — dijo el azabache.

"niños, su madre tuvo la peor noticia de su vida, y lo peor todo eso paso una semana antes de la graduación."

"Su madre estaba tan desbastada. Fuimos a ver al cuerpo de la abuela Grace, y definitivamente si era el cuerpo de su abuela,"

"en esa misma noche, fue el velorio de la abuela Grace. Estuve todo el tiempo con su madre. En la mañana siguiente, estaba lloviendo ese dia. En verdad ella estaba tan destrozada por la pérdida de su mamá."

— Grace Yvonne. Fue una gran persona, una gran mamá, y aun que fue una madre soltera. Ella siguió adelante por su amada hija, ella no murió, si no está descansando hasta la llegada de nuestro salvador Jesucristo. Te extrañaremos mucho. Descansa en paz Grace — dijo el pastor.

En eso Serena no soportaba el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, Ash la abraza y la besa en la frente, y secando las lágrimas de su amada.

— Tranquila amor, yo siempre estaré a tu lado — dijo Ash.

— Gracias Ash, pero ya no sé qué hacer — dijo serena.

Ash se queda muy pensativo, ve a Serena y la besa, ella queda sorprendida.

— pero Ash, ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la chica.

— Serena… quiero te quedes conmigo — digo el azabache.

— Pero Ash… — dijo la chica muy sonrojada.

— Por favor, quédate conmigo Serena — dijo el chico.

Él le toma de la mano y la ve con una mirada dulce, Serena queda sonrojada. Entonces, la pareja se ven con una mirada muy dulce.

— Pero Ash, ¿Qué va a decir tu mama? — pregunto la chica.

— Tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien — contesto el chico.

"Chicos, su abuela Delia acepto la idea de que su madre viviera con nosotros, después del funeral de su abuela Grace, la lleve a casa."

— Bien Serena, aquí es. Es la habitación de mi hermano — dijo Ash.

— Espera, ¿Tienes un hermano? — dijo la chica.

— Así es, mi hermano mayor Ritchie — contesto Ash.

— ¿Qué le paso con él? — pregunto Serena.

— Se metió al ejército y lo mandaron a la guerra, desde ahí ya no sabes nada de el — dijo el azabache con un tono de seriedad.

— Lo siento Ash — dijo Serena.

— No te preocupes amor, voy por una taza de café, ¿quieres que te traiga uno amor? — dijo el chico.

— Si, si me gustaría uno — contesto dulcemente la chica.

"Niños, Cuando termine de preparar el café para su madre, abrí la puerta de su habitación y cuando entre a su habitación…"

Ash entra en la habitación de serena y ve a Serena en ropa interior, como si estuviera cambiándose y lista para dormir…

— ¡Ash!... — dijo Serena muy sonrojada y sorprendida.

— ¡aahhh!… Lo siento Serena — dijo el chico muy sonrojado y muy apenado.

Ash cierra sus ojos y se pone rojo. Pero en eso, Serena se le acerca y cuando se le acerco, ella se quita el sostén y le dice lo siguiente…

— Ash… ¿puedes abrir los ojos?, por favor — dijo la chica sonrojada.

— de acuerdo… — dijo muy nervioso el chico.

Entonces Ash abrió sus ojos, pero al abrir sus ojos ve que su amada se encontraba semidesnuda, Ash se pone muy rojo y nervioso. Mientras Serena le da un beso en la boca, y lo lleva a su cama y empieza a desabrochar la camisa.

— Por favor Ash, quédate hoy conmigo — dijo Serena.

— Pero amor… no sería lo correcto — dijo Ash.

— Por favor Ash, por favor… — dijo la chica dulcemente y besa a su chico.

En eso, Serena le desabrocha el cinto, Ash la besaba y la acariciaba…

— ¿Papá?, ¿estás bien? — pregunto Sofía.

— Eh?... aahh sí, estoy bien Sofía — dijo Ash.

— ¿Seguro papá?, te quedaste viendo el techo — dijo Red.

— Si estoy bien — dijo el padre.

— Que paso después que entraste a la habitación de mami — dijo la pequeña serena.

— Coff, coff, so lo vi que tu madre estaba dormida y me fui — contesto el padre con algo de nervio.

— Mejor nos saltamos esa parte — dijo el padre.

"Niños, después de esa semana difícil para su madre, se recuperó y siguió adelante, y nuestra relación se ha fortalecido aún más. Nuestro amor era más fuerte que nunca."

"Pasa la graduación, su abuela estaba orgullosa de nosotros. Al principio era difícil para su madre, ya ella se encontraba con Dios. Pero nunca me aparte de ella, siguió adelante, después de la preparatoria, su madre y yo tomamos un año sabático,"

— Serena… — dijo el chico.

— si amor, ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la chica.

— Después de esto, ¿qué vas a hacer en tu vida? — dijo Ash.

— ¿Ah que te refieres amor? — pregunto Serena.

— A lo que me refiero es… ¿vas a cumplir tu sueño de actriz? — dijo el azabache.

— Ya ni se cumplirlo — dijo Serena con un tono de depresión.

— Tonterías amor, debes cumplirlo — dijo Ash con un gran tono de ánimo.

— Amor… — dijo serena.

— Amor, debes cumplir tus sueños, es lo mejor para ti — dijo Ash.

— Amor… Gracias por el apoyo amor, te amo — dijo Serena con un gran tono de dulzura. Mientras Ash sonreía, Serena le empieza a decir lo siguiente…

— Amor… Te debo decir algo — dijo serena.

— Si cariño, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo Ash.

— Quiero ir a Unova a estudiar actuación — dijo Serena con un tono de seguridad.

En eso, el lugar se encuentra en silencio. Y Ash se pone serio, y Serena, el amor de su vida se preocupa por la reacción de su amado príncipe azul. ¿Cómo reaccionara Ash?, ¿Ash estará de acuerdo con la decisión de su amada Serena?, Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola soy Deadpool86, ¿Cómo estas?...**

**hoy les vine a traer la cuarta parte de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y gracias a todos ustedes por seguir esta maravillosa historia de amor x3**

**que lo disfruten...**

"_**Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós" **_

**Capítulo 4:**

Anteriormente: el famoso escritor y dibujante Ash Ketchum empezó a contarles a sus hijos la historia de cómo era la madre de sus hijos y como la conoció.

La historia comienzo cuando Ash se mudó a otra región a los 17 años de edad y empiezo una nueva vida. Cuando entro la preparatoria conoció a una chica muy especial, su nombre era Serena Yvonne. La cual se enamoró de ella, y ella sentía lo mismo por el chico.

Ash la invita a un baile que iba hacer por parte de la escuela, y Serena acepta ir con él. Después del baile se van a un lago, Ash se armó de valor para confesar por lo que sentía por ella. Entonces se besan debajo de un árbol.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Serena, Serena tuvo que decirle a su mama, Grace Yvonne sobre la relación amorosa que tiene con Ash. La madre se sintió orgullosa por su hija al ver que su primer novio era Ash, y él le prometió que protegería a su hija.

Una semana después, paso un terrible accidente, donde la madre de Serena pierde la vida en un accidente automovilístico, y Serena se encontraba muy destrozada por el terrible hecho.

Pero Ash le ofrece a Serena a vivir con él, Serena acepto la invitación de Ash. Después de la graduación de Ash y Serena se toman un tiempo para descansar, en eso Serena toma la decisión de realizar su sueño, el sueño de ser actriz y ella decidió a ir a Unova para realizar sueño, y Ash quedo sorprendido por la decisión que ha tomado Serena.

¿Cómo reaccionara sobre la decisión que tomo Serena?, ¿lograran que los sueños de la joven pareja se realicen?, ¿y que pasara después cuando se separen?...

"_Niños, después el terrible incidente y la graduación. Su madre y yo nos tomamos un año sabático, y en una noche que estaba con ella, ella me dijo que quería ir a Unova para estudiar actuación y realizar su sueño, y me sorprendió mucho la decisión que tomo su madre."_

— Amor… Quiero a ir a Unova para realizar mi sueño — dijo serena con un gran tono de seguridad.

El lugar se encontraba en silencio, ve que su amado se encontraba serio, y al verlo serio, Serena se preocupó mucho en la forma que podría reaccionar.

— Que bien amor, me alegra mucho que vayas a realizar tu sueño amor — dijo Ash con mucho ánimo.

Al ver la reacción que tomo el chico, Serena, se sorprendió mucho al ver que su amado la apoyaba y ella se sonroja.

— Amor… — dijo la chica.

— Recuerda cariño, que siempre contaras con mi apoyo — dijo el chico.

— No importa la distancia que estemos, el verdadero amor es inquebrantable — dijo el chico.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ash, Serena se anima aún más. Y ella estaba más decidida que nunca de ir a Unova para realizar su sueño.

— Gracias amor, gracias por apoyarme. Te amo mucho mi vida — dijo Serena con un gran tono de dulzura. En eso Serena leda un beso a su amado príncipe.

"_Niños, después de esa noche, paso 2 semanas. Su madre se estaba preparando para irse a Unova para realizar su sueño. Mientras yo me encontraba en la joyería para regalarle a ella cuando nos volvamos a vernos, era un regalo especial…" _

— Ok, definitivamente no tengo la más mínima idea de cuál llevar — dijo el azabache.

Mientras veía el mostrador, él se encontraba muy indeciso. Había mucha variedad de anillos. Y él quería el mejor para su amada y futura esposa.

— Que difícil, ni se cual escoger — dijo el chico. En eso, el recuerda algo que paso hace poco tiempo.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Ha Pasado una semana después de la graduación de Ash y Serena, Ellos se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, en eso, Serena voltea a ver una joyería, ve un anillo de bodas que le llamo mucha la atención. _**

**— _Mira amor, ¿no crees que es hermoso el anillo? — dijo Serena._**

**— _Si, es muy hermoso — dijo Ash. En eso ve a su amada y le toma de la mano._**

**— _Amor, ¿te gustaría ir a ver el anillo? — pregunto el chico._**

**— _Claro que si amor — contesto la chica._**

**_En eso entran a la joyería, y ellos empiezan a ver la variedad de anillos que había ahí, entonces llega la empleada de la joyería._**

**— _Hola, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? — pregunto la empleada._**

**— _Eh… si, Nos gustaría ver el anillo que está en el mostrador — dijo el chico._**

**— _¿El que está en el medio? — pregunto la empleada._**

**— _Si, ese señorita — dijo Ash._**

**_Entonces, la empleada saca el anillo del mostrador. Ash toma el anillo y le toma la mano de su amada Serena, y le pone el anillo en el dedo medio. En eso el anillo le quedaba perfecto. Serena se sonroja._**

**— _Amor… — dijo la chica con tono dulce._**

**— _Si amor, ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el azabache._**

**— _¿Crees que algún día nos casaremos? — pregunto la chica con una mirada dulce._**

**— _Claro que si amor, te prometo casarnos algún día — dijo Ash._**

**_En eso la pareja se dan un cálido beso. _**

**_Fin del flashback._**

Entonces después de ese _Flashback_, Ash reacciona y decide cual anillo llevar.

_"En la mañana siguiente. Ya era el día, día en que su madre se iría a Unova para realizar su sueño. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto y casi ya era hora."_

— Bien Serena. Hoy es el dia — dijo Ash.

— Así es amor, ya es el dia — dijo Serena.

En eso Ash toma la mano de Serena y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

— Serena, por favor realiza tus sueños amor — dijo Ash.

— Claro que si amor — dijo Serena con tono dulce.

— ¿Me esperaras amor? — pregunto la chica.

— Claro que sí, yo te esperare por siempre — dijo el chico.

— Te amo mi vida — dijo Ash.

— Yo también te amo mi escritor — dijo Serena.

Ya era hora de subir al avión, pero antes de que se fuera serena a Unova, Ash la abraza y le da beso de despedida a su amada.

— Amor. Prométeme que nos volveremos a vernos — dijo Ash.

— Claro que si amor, te lo prometo — dijo Serena. En eso se volvieron a besarse.

Después del beso, Serena se sube al avión. Cuando Serena se sube al avión, Ash se pone serio y le sale una lagrima en el rostro, mientras en el otro lado, Serena se pone triste y también le sale una lagrima.

En eso Ash se dirige a la ventana del aeropuerto y ve el avión de Serena despegar, y Ash saca una pequeña caja y en esa caja, ahí se encontraba el anillo de compromiso.

— Serena, Te prometo cuando nos veamos otra vez, nos casaremos, lo juro… Yo siempre te amare Serena — dijo Ash.

"_Niños, en ese día y tengo que admitir que si me dolió cuando su madre se fue a Unova, y sé que también ella sintió lo mismo. Pero sabía que ella debía cumplir su sueño y sé que también ella entendía que debía cumplir sus sueños."_

"_Despues de ese día, me retire del lugar y me fui a casa. Después de dos semanas, me fui a Sinnoh para también realizar mi sueño de ser escritor. " _

"_En ese tiempo de estar separados. No hemos perdido la comunicación, cada viernes en la noche y los fines de semana, me comunicaba con ella."_

"_Estuvimos separados por 3 años, me gradué en filosofía y su madre termino en la escuela de actuación, y cuando volví a casa, recibí una llamada."_

— Bueno — dijo Ash.

— ¿Ash?, ¿eres tú? — dijo Serena.

— ¿Serena?, ¿En verdad eres tu amor? — dijo Ash con un gran tono de alegría.

— Si Ash, soy yo. ¿Cómo estas amor? — pregunto la chica.

— Muy bien amor, ¿y tú mi princesa? — dijo el azabache.

— Estoy bien, amor, ¿estás en la ciudad luminaria? — pregunto la novia.

— Si cariño, estoy en la ciudad luminaria, ¿por? — pregunto el chico.

— Es que llegare a Kalos en 3 días y quiero que la primera persona que vea, seas tu amor — dijo Serena.

— Claro que si amor, solo dime la hora y estaré ahí — dijo el azabache.

— llegare a las 8 — dijo Serena.

— Ok, ahí estaré amor. Te amo — dijo el azabache.

— Yo también te amo, nos vemos en 3 días — dijo serena con un gran tono de dulzura y cuelga el teléfono.

"_Niños, después de esa llamada, estaba muy emocionado al volver a su amada madre y en serio quería volver a ver su hermoso rostro y sus hermosos ojos azules."_

"_Después de esperar 3 días, me dirigía al aeropuerto, me sentía listo para proponerle matrimonio a ella."_

En eso, Ash se sube a su auto, y antes de encender el auto ve el anillo de bodas, la cual será el mismo que le propondrá matrimonio a su amada Serena.

— Hoy es el gran dia — dijo el chico.

El chico deja el anillo y lo guarda, enciende el auto y se dirige al aeropuerto. Al llegar el aeropuerto, espera a su amada, en eso Ash empieza a ver que están llegando algunos pasajeros, y empieza a buscar a Serena, pero el oye una voz, una voz dulce y el reconoció la voz.

— Esa voz… ¡¿Serena?! — exclamó el chico.

En eso, ve a Serena y el azabache corre hacia a ella y ella hace lo mismo, y cuando acercan, se dan un cálido abrazo y se ven a los ojos y se dan un beso.

— Ash… me alegra de verte amor — dijo Serena con un gran tono de emoción. En eso se le sale una lágrima de la emoción, pero Ash seca la lágrima y la ve a los ojos.

— También estoy emocionado de verte Serena — dijo Ash y vuelve a besarla.

Después de ese beso, Ash saca la caja del anillo de su bolsillo y se pone de rodillas. Entonces el abre la caja y Serena no lo podría creerlo. Toma la mano de serena y le pregunta lo siguiente…

— Serena Yvone… ¿Quieres casar conmigo? — pregunto Ash en la forma más romántica

Pero Serena guarda silencio, y en ese instante le sale una lágrima. Y Ash empieza a preocuparse por ella. Y ella le sonríe y le contesta.

— Claro que si — dijo Serena con un tono dulce.

En eso Ash toma la mano de serena y le pone el anillo en el dedo medio y Serena ve su anillo de bodas y Ash se levanta y abraza a su futura esposa y se dan un beso.

"_Niños, después de que le propuse matrimonio a su madre, estuvimos preparando los arreglos de la boda."_

"_Después de seis meses. Ya era el día, el gran día de nuestra vida. Su tío Citron me buscaba para la boda, ya se me hacía tarde. En eso entro a la habitación que me encontraba…"_

— Ash, Hermano, ¿En dónde estabas hermano?, ya es tarde — dijo Citron.

En eso, Ash voltea a ver a su hermano del alma y dice lo siguiente.

— ¿Cómo se me ve el traje? — pregunto Ash.

**¿Qué pasara después?, ¿lograran que la boda será perfecta para la joven pareja?, ¿o acaso podría teminar en un catástrofe total?**

**Bueno averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, le habla Deadpool86.**

**en esta maravillosa tarde les vine a traer la quinta parte, donde habla la despedida de soltero de Ash, organizada por el mismo Brock, pero al parecer meterá a sus amigos. ****¿Cómo lograran sobrevivir a la loca fiesta de despedida de soltero?, espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias por sus comentarios, que tengan buenas tardes y que Dios los bendiga.**

"_**Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós" **_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

Anteriormente: el famoso escritor y dibujante Ash Ketchum empezó a contarles a sus hijos la historia de cómo era la madre de sus hijos y como la conoció.

La historia comienzo cuando Ash se mudó a otra región a los 17 años de edad y empiezo una nueva vida. Cuando entro la preparatoria conoció a una chica muy especial, su nombre era Serena Yvonne. La cual se enamoró de ella, y ella sentía lo mismo por el chico.

Ash la invita a un baile que iba hacer por parte de la escuela, y Serena acepta ir con él. Después del baile se van a un lago, Ash se armó de valor para confesar por lo que sentía por ella. Entonces se besan debajo de un árbol.

Cuando volvieron a la casa de Serena, Serena tuvo que decirle a su mama, Grace Yvonne sobre la relación amorosa que tiene con Ash. La madre se sintió orgullosa por su hija al ver que su primer novio era Ash, y él le prometió que protegería a su hija.

Una semana después, paso un terrible accidente, donde la madre de Serena pierde la vida en un accidente automovilístico, y Serena se encontraba muy destrozada por el terrible hecho.

Pero Ash le ofrece a Serena a vivir con él, Serena acepto la invitación de Ash. Después de la graduación de Ash y Serena se toman un tiempo para descansar, en eso Serena toma la decisión de realizar su sueño, el sueño de ser actriz y ella decidió a ir a Unova para realizar sueño, y Ash quedo sorprendido por la decisión que ha tomado Serena.

Paso 2 semanas de la decisión que tomo serena, Ash y Serena se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Y se despiden en la forma más romántica.

Pasan 3 años, Ash se graduó en filosofía y Serena termino la escuela de actuación. El recibió una llamada de su amada Serena, y se reencuentran en el aeropuerto y es ahí donde Ash le propuso matrimonio a Serena, y ella acepto. Ya es el gran dia la joven pareja y Ash ya se encontraba listo.

¿Qué pasara después?, ¿vivirán felices para siempre?, ¿Qué sucedió antes de la boda?

"_Niños, después de que le propuse matrimonio a su madre. Estuvimos 6 meses preparando para la boda."_

"_Su tío Citron me estaba buscando para la boda."_

— Ash, Hermano, ¿En dónde estabas hermano?, ya es tarde — dijo Citron.

En eso, Ash voltea a ver a su hermano del alma y dice lo siguiente.

— ¿Cómo se me ve el traje? — pregunto Ash.

"_pero antes con continuar con la historia, vamos a retroceder a 4 días antes de la boda, para saber que paso antes de la boda."_

_**4 días antes de la boda:**_

"_Era un martes en la mañana, nos encontrábamos junto en la cama en un pequeño departamento que rentábamos."_

En eso el azabache se despertaba y vio a su amada y futura esposa, Serena. Le dio un pequeño acaricio y la despierta.

— Buenos días mi hermosa princesa — dijo Ash y en ese momento le da un beso de los buenos días.

— Buenos días mi amado escritor — dijo Serena mientras le devolvía el beso.

_"Después de que nos levantamos fuimos a desayunar juntos, me senté junto a ella"_

Ash se sentó junto a su futura esposa, Serena y empezaron a comer, ellos compartieron la comida. En eso Serena agarra el tenedor y empezó a darle de comer a su amado y futuro esposo, después de la acción que hiso Serena, Ash le da un beso y ella le devuelve el beso. Después del desayuno, Ash recibió una llamada.

— ¿Bueno? — pregunto Ash.

— Ash, soy Brock — contesto el chico.

— ¿Brock como estas? — exclamo el azabache.

_"Pero antes de continuar con la historia, su tío brock es mi padrino de bodas, y él se encargó mi despedida de solteros"_

— Espera, ¿el tio Brock te hizo la despedida de soltero? — pregunto Red.

— Así es hijo, y solo te digo que me arrepiento de esa decisión — digo el azabache.

— Wow, ¿y que paso? — pregunto el hijo muy intrigado.

— En eso voy Red, no te me desesperes — dijo el padre.

_"Bueno volviendo con la historia de la despedida de soltero, su tío Brock me llamo para decirme que ya había planeado la despedida."_

— Amigo, Necesito verte en el café Lysson — ahí te dire los planes sobre la despedida de soltero — dijo brock.

— Ok, sentare ahí en 30 minutos — dijo Ash.

Ash cuelga su teléfono, y besa a su esposa.

— Tengo que salir amor, veré algunos amigos — dijo Ash.

— Ok Amor, ten mucho cuidado y no llegues tan tarde — dijo Serena.

_"Niños, después que Salí del departamento, tome un autobús para llegar a la cafetería Lysson…"_

— Espera, ¿no es el mismo sujeto genocida que secuestro a 35 civiles en la torre luminaria y un avión de Kanto por tan solo de obtener un poco de café? — pregunto Red.

— Ese mismo — contesto el padre.

— Pero todos sabemos paso hace una semana, así que fue hace mucho — dijo el azabache.

_"Muy bien volviendo con la historia, después que Salí del departamento y tomar el autobús. Llegue a la cafetería de Lysson, ahí me estaban esperando mis amigos Gary, Paul, Cilan, incluyendo a sus tíos Citron y Brock."_

— ¿Gary? — pregunto el chico.

Además de ver a su viejo amigo Gary, ve a sus otros amigos.

— ¡¿Paul?! ¡¿Cilan?! ¡¿Citron?! — exclamo el azabache.

— Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto el chico.

— Estamos aquí para tu despedida de soltero — contesto Gary.

— Muy bien pero… ¿en dónde está Brock? — pregunto Ash.

— Detrás de ti — dijo Paul.

En eso Brock le da un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¿Era necesario golpearlo en la cabeza? — pregunto Citron.

- Neehhh ... no - contesto Brock.

— Bien, ya es hora caballeros, hay que subirlo en el auto y que comience la fiesta — dijo Brock.

— ¡Si! — exclamaron los amigos.

_"Niños, enserio me arrepiento de la decisión de hacer a Brock como encargado de la despedida y padrino de bodas. Después del golpe que me dio su tío Brock, desperté en un auto y estaban todos y vi que estábamos en la carretera."_

— ¿Pero qué rayos me paso? — pregunto el azabache.

— Vaya creo que ya se despertó el bello durmiente — dijo Paul.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — siguió preguntando el azabache.

En eso el azabache se toca la cabeza.

— Y auuchh… ¿Por qué rayo me duele la cabeza? — pregunto muy molesto el azabache.

— Eeehh… mi culpa, era la única forma de llevarte a tu sorpresa — contesto Brock.

— Me lo hubieran pedido, yo hubiera aceptado a ir con ustedes — contesto el muy molesto azabache.

— Él hubiera no existe — contesto Cilan.

— Animo Ash, darle una oportunidad, será divertido — dijo Gary.

Suspiro el azabache y se tranquilizo.

— De acuerdo, ¿y en dónde vamos? — pregunto Ash.

En eso se rieron los compañeros de viaje y Brock le contesta.

— Vamos a la máxima diversión de todas, a la ciudad del pecado, a ver a las chicas más sensuales, vamos a la ciudad Relieve — contesto Brock.

— ¡¿A la ciudad Relieve?! — exclamo el azabache.

— Así es hermano — dijo Citron.

— No, no, no, algo me dice que va a acabar muy mal — dijo Ash.

— Vamos Ash, será divertido — dijo Gary

— Y el hecho que hay chicas lindas — dijo Cilan.

— No seas una gallina Ash. Además te aseguro de que serena se la debe estar pasándola bien en su despedida de soltera — dijo Paul.

— Vamos viejo, te garantizo que será divertido — dijo Brock.

— Ok, qué más da, (que Dios nos ampare) — dijo el azabache.

_"Después de llegar a la ciudad Relieve, nos registramos en el hotel, y nos fuimos a un bar para celebrar mi despedida de soltero."_

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Luminalia, en el departamento donde vivía la joven pareja, ahí se encontraba Serena, ella miraba las estrellas y se encontraba muy preocupada por su esposo.

— Ash, ¿en donde estarás? — dijo la chica con un gran tono de preocupación.

Mientras en la ciudad Relieve, Ash intentaba de llamar a su amada esposa, pero no contestaba.

— Vamos amor, contesta por favor — dijo el azabache con un gran tono de preocupación.

— Hola… — dijo la chica.

— Serena, amor estoy… — dijo el azabache.

Pero descubre que era la contestadora.

"Habla Serena Yvonne y Ash ketchum, (mientras saludaban, Ash le daba besos a su esposa), hay Ash no, jejejeje. En este momento no te podré contestar, llama más tarde."

— Rayos — dijo el azabache con un tono de tristeza.

En eso se acerca Brock y los demás.

— Animo hermano — dijo Brock tratando de anima a su amigo.

— Vamos Ash, recuerda que en esta noche es para divertirnos — dijo Cilan.

— Vamos amigos, estamos en la ciuda… —dijo Paul.

Pero en eso, se distrajeron al ver a una chica hermosa de ojos de color verdes, cabello de color castaño, y el pelo recogido y con un mechón de pelo que le sobresale por su frente. Y no iba sola, iba acompañada de otra chica hermosa también de ojos verdes, de cabello rubio, recogido con un broche en su nuca y dejando con dos mechones en su frente.

— Cielos esas chicas son hermosas — dijo Gary.

— Lo siento pero yo ya tengo a alguien en especial — dijo Citron

— El primero que diga la pido es que ira — dijo Cilan.

— La pido — dijo Paul.

— Rayos, me quedo con la rubia — dijo Cilan.

En eso los chicos se dirigen de donde se encontraban las hermosas chicas de ojos verdes.

— Hola señoritas — saludo Paul.

— Mi amigo y yo nos preguntábamos, ¿si aceptarían a tomar algunos tragos con nosotros? — pregunto Paul.

— Claro que si — contesto la castaña de ojos verdes.

— Cielos estos 2 tienen suerte… — dijo Gary.

Pero se distrajo al ver una chica hermosa de ojos azules y cabello azul.

— Hola, soy Gary — dijo el chico.

— Hola Soy Dawn, mucho gusto — dijo la chica de ojos azules.

— ¿Aceptarías baila conmigo? — pregunto Gary.

— Claro que si — contesto amablemente la chica.

En eso Ash se encontraba solo en una mesa.

— Animo Ash, esta noche es para divertirte, no para estar triste — dijo Citron.

— No sé, me estoy preocupando, ya llevo intentando llamando a Serena más de 30 veces y no contesta — dijo el azabache.

— Animo Ash. Ten toma un trago te animara — dijo Brock.

En eso Ash tomo la cerveza de un solo golpe.

— ¡Que comience la fiesta! — exclamo Ash.

— ¡Siiii! — corearon todo el bar.

Pasaron 8 horas después de la fiesta. Y en una habitación de un hotel estaban los 5 amigos, y uno de ellos empieza a despertar, y ese chico era Ash y empieza a ver a su alrededor y ve que todo no anda bien.

— Bleehhh… mi cabeza — dijo Ash.

— ¿Qué rayos paso? — pregunto el azabache.

En eso ve a Citron totalmente desnudo y pintado.

— ¿Por qué Citron está desnudo y pintado? — pregunto el azabache.

Y toda via no acaba, el azabache ve a Paul y Gary abrazados en la cama.

— ¿Y porque Paul y Gary están abrazados? — dijo Ash.

Y ve a Cilan tirado en el suelo.

— Y rayos, ¿Qué le paso a Cilan? — dijo Ash.

En eso, Ash volteo a su lado y ve un pokemon salvaje y grita.

— ¡AAARRRHH…! — grito el azabache.

— ¡¿Por qué M#$&%* hay un Pyroar?! — exclamo el chico.

En eso, los gritos de Ash despertó el pokemon y empezó a rugir, ese gruñido hiso despertar a los demás. En eso despierta a Paul y Gary y ellos gritaron al ver el uno al otro.

— AARRHHH… — gritaron los jóvenes.

— M$%#%*, tú no eres Alexa — dijo Paul.

— Y tú no eres Dawn — dijo Gary.

En eso despierta Citron.

— Aargg… Viejo ponte algo de ropa — dijo Gary.

— ¿ponerme qué? — dijo Citron.

En eso, Citron ve que no tenía nada de ropa.

— AARRHH… — grito el científico.

— ¿Cómo rayos termine desnudo? — dijo Citron.

— ¿Chicos que paso? — pregunto Cilan.

Cilan sintió un pequeño respiro, volteo y vio que era un Pyroar rabioso y todos empezaron a correr al baño. Y en eso, los demás vieron que Cilan tenía un agujero trasero, y vieron que tenía un tatuaje en el trasero.

— Órale, ¿Quién es Viola? — pregunto Gary.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Cilan.

Y vio que tenía un tatuaje en el trasero y grito el chico.

— ¿Quién diablos es Viola? — pregunto Cilan.

— De acuerdo, esta despedida se fue al diablo, yo me voy — dijo el azabache con un gran tono de ira.

**¿Qué pasara después?, ¿lograran que los chicos recuerden lo que paso en la noche pasada?, ¿Y en donde C#$&!%* esta Brock?, descúbranlo en siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**Hay Que Aprender A Decir Adiós" **_

**Hola, soy Deadpool86. Les vine a compartir el sexto capítulo de esta gran historia, espero que les guste y se reían un rato. xD**

**Nota del escritor: subiré lo más rápido posible el capítulo 7, ya que en estas semanas estaré muy ocupado y quiero agradecer a los que me están siguiendo esta historia. Muchas gracias mis queridos fans, que Dios los bendiga y los proteja. Muchas gracias a todos.**

_**Capítulo 6:**_

Anteriormente: el famoso escritor y dibujante Ash Ketchum empezó a contarles a sus hijos la historia de cómo era la madre de sus hijos y como la conoció.

En eso, Serena toma la decisión de realizar su sueño, el sueño de ser actriz y ella decidió a ir a Unova para realizar sueño, y se separan por un tiempo.

Luego de 3 años de estar separados, se vuelven a encontrarse, Ash le propone matrimonio a Serena, ella acepta a casarse con su amado Ash.

Después de 6 meses, recibe una llamada de su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas, Brock, para la despedida de soltero. Pero la fiesta se convierte un infierno para Ash, y termina un verdadero Des#$%&e y lo peor, no recuerda nada lo que sucedió la noche pasada.

¿Lograran recordar lo sucedido?, ¿La fiesta terminara en una M#$%&a?, ¿y en donde C$%&#o esta Brock?

"_Niños, después de recibir el golpe cariñoso de su tío Brock y subirme al auto. Fuimos a la ciudad Relieve para celebrar mi despedida de soltero, después de la fiesta todo termino en un desm… desastre total."_

"_Citron estaba desnudo y pintado. Paul y Gary estaban abrazado creyendo que eran sus chicas. Cilan se hizo un tatuaje que decía Te amo Viola. Y Brock estaba perdido."_

"_Y lo peor era que había un Pyroar y nos tuvimos que encerrarnos en el baño de la habitación."_

— De acuerdo, esta despedida se fue al diablo, yo me voy — dijo el azabache con un gran tono de ira.

— ¡¿Y en donde c$%&#* está el p$%&#* Brock?! — exclamo el chico.

— Tranquilo Ash, él debe estar bien — dijo Citron.

Mientras tanto Brock se encontraba en otra habitación, y ve que había una chica de cabello azul verdoso y ojos de color marrón.

— ¿Cómo rayos termine aquí? — dijo Brock.

— Bueno, de perdido acabe con una chica hermosa — dijo el moreno.

Pero en eso ve una placa de policía y un arma de fuego. Y en eso el moreno se saca de onda.

— ¿Cómo rayos termine con una oficial de policía? — susurro Brock.

En eso el chico toma su ropa y se va. Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, se encontraban los 5 amigos atrapados en el baño.

— Muy bien, este es el plan — dijo Cilan.

— haremos un túnel de aquí hasta la salida — dijo Cilan.

— O si, ¿Y cómo piensas hacer el túnel?, ¿Con rastrillos y con el destapa caños genio? — dijo sarcásticamente el chico con el cabello morado.

— Créeme, la idea puede funcionar — dijo Cilan.

— Cilan, tu idea es estúpida — dijo el azabache.

— ¿Alguien más tiene una idea? — pregunto Ash.

— Tengo una idea — dijo Paul con un gran tono de seriedad.

— Pero mi idea puede ser muy arriesgada, tanto que uno de nosotros no podrá sobrevivir — dijo Paul.

— Muy bien correremos el riesgo — dijo Ash con mucha seguridad.

— Si, espera, ¿qué? — dijo Citron.

— Muy bien es este. Alguien se sacrificara por el equipo, tendrá que distraer el Pyroar que está afuera y lo tendrá que distraerlo lo más tardado que sea posible. Hasta que todos estén afuera salvos y sanos — dijo Paul.

— ¿Algún voluntario? — pregunto Paul.

— Yo lo haría, pero me voy a casar — dijo Ash.

— No cuenten conmigo — dijo Gary.

— Ni yo — dijo Paul.

— Ni loco — dijo Cilan.

En eso todos se le quedan viendo a Citron.

— ¿Por qué todos se me quedan viendo? — pregunto Citron.

— Citron, viejo amigo, ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Paul.

— No me este j#$&*!$o, ve al grano Paul — dijo Citron.

— Citron eres el elegido, te sacrificaras por el equipo — dijo Paul.

— Tu P#$% madre, ni loco voy a salir con ese Pyroar salvaje. Saben perfectamente que tengo una novia sexy y una vida que vivir — dijo Citron.

— Vamos amigo, por el bien de los demás. Además no te pasara nada, solo debes de distraer al Pyroar y listo — dijo el azabache.

— si sacrifiquen al nerd, coff, coff — dijo Gary.

Tomo un suspiro el científico.

— De acuerdo, lo hare — dijo Citron.

En eso todos estaban a su posición, listo para la acción.

— Muy bien, recuerda Citron, solo debes de distraer al Pyroar lo más que puedas y ya cuando todos estén afuera, debes de salir lo más rápido posible. Suerte amigo — dijo Paul.

— De acuerdo. Deséenme suerte — digo Citron con un tono de nervios.

— Él ya lo hizo — dijo Cilan.

En eso Citron salio del baño y ve que el Pyroar se encontraba dormido.

— ¡Chicos, el Pyroar está dormido! — exclamo Citron.

El Pyroar despertó y los amigos empezaron a hacerles señas.

— ¿Chicos que pasa? — pregunto el científico.

— Citron, detrás de ti — susurro Ash.

En eso volteo el científico y vio el Pyroar.

— Ah… ¡AAAHHH! — grito Citron.

— ¡Corre idiota! — grito Gary.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Citron.

En eso, Citron volteo y ve que el Pyroar estaba detrás de él.

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! — grito Citron como una niñita asustada.

Y salio corriendo junto con el Pyroar. Después de que Citron se sacrificaba por el equipo. Y los 4 amigos salieron del cuarto.

— Espera — dijo Cilan.

Tomo unos pantalones y una camisa para citron.

— ahora si vamos — dijo cilan.

En eso ahí se encontraba Brock caminando y ve a su amigo Citron corriendo desnudo y siendo perseguido por un Pyroar.

— Oh m#$%&* — dijo brock

— Hazte un lado Brock — dijo Citron.

Ya también Brok era perseguido por el salvaje Pyroar, la persecución era salvaje, hasta que ven un contenedor de basura y se esconden.

— Uff, ¿qué diablos fue eso? — pregunto Brock.

— Sepa, avanecimos con un Pyroar — dijo Citron.

— ¡Chicos! — grito Ash.

— Ash, viejo amigo — dijo Brock.

Pero en eso, Ash le da un puñetazo en la cara.

— De acuerdo me lo merezco — dijo Brock.

— Oh no, aun no acaba — dijo Ash.

Y le da una patada en la entre pierna.

— De acuerdo, ya entendí — dijo Brock.

Brock se retorcía del dolor, después de algunos segundos de dolor, Brock se levanta.

— Auh… de acuerdo, ¿ahora qué? — pregunto Brock.

— El plan es volver al auto y regresar a casa — dijo el azabache.

— Muy bien, ¿Alguien tiene las llaves del auto? — pregunto Brock.

— Yo se los di a Citron — dijo Gary.

— Citron, ¿las llaves por favor? — dijo Brock.

— ¿Las llaves? — dijo el científico con muchos nervios.

— Si las llaves, dame las llaves — dijo Brock.

— Sii… no las tengo — dijo muy apenado el científico.

— ¡¿Cómo C%&#$*!s no tienes las llaves?! — exclamo el doctor.

— Creo que las perdí cuando estaba ese Pyroar salvaje — dijo Citron.

— Me permiten un minuto — dijo Brock.

En eso se va a un callejón y empieza a gritar como loco.

— ¡Tu P%&$ madre Citron!, ¡No sabes cómo te odio maldito nerd de m$%&#a! — grito Brock.

— Ya volví. Tendremos que caminar — dijo Brock

_"Niños, después que el tío Citron perdiera las llaves del auto tuvimos que caminar hasta el hotel, y trabábamos de recordar todo lo que había pasado en la noche pasada."_

— Ok, hay que tratar de recordar todo lo que paso en la noche pasada — dijo Ash.

— Yo solo recuerdo a una chica hermosa de cabello castaño, con ojos de color verde y con unos grandes… — dijo Paul.

— Ok, ok, ya entendí tu punto — dijo el azabache.

— Yo me acuerdo que estaba con la hermana de chica que estaba con Paul — dijo Cilan.

— Yo solo me acuerdo que me tome 5 tarros de cerveza — dijo Citron.

— De alguna manera termine en la cama con una oficial muy sensual — dijo Brock.

— Solo recuerdo a Dawn — dijo Gary.

— Caballeros, tenemos que recordar — dijo Ash.

En eso aparecen las 2 chicas que estaban con Paul y Cilan.

— Hola Paul, ¿me recuerdas? — pregunto la castaña.

— ¿Alexa? — pregunto Paul.

— Claro que asi amor — dijo Alexa.

— Y tu Cilan, ¿Me recuerdas? — pregunto muy sonrojada la rubia.

— Eeh… claro que… no — contesto Cilan muy apenado.

— ¿No? — pregunto la chica con un tono de tristeza.

— Espera… — dijo Cilan, en eso empieza a recodar.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Mientras Ash se encontraba solo en el bar, Cilan estaba con una chica rubia y ojos de color verde._**

**— _Hay Cilan, eres muy divertido — dijo la rubia._**

**— _¿En serio?, gracias — dijo Cilan._**

**_En eso, los labios de los jóvenes adultos empezaron acercase poco a poco hasta darse un cálido beso._**

**— _Me prometes nunca olvidarme — dijo la rubia._**

**— _Pero claro que nunca te olvidare — dijo Cilan._**

**_Después de 5 tarros de cerveza, Cilan estaba tan ebrio que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que hacía._**

**— _Te prometo que, que te mostrare todo mi amor — dijo el Cilan muy ebrio._**

**— _Más bien, ahora mismo, me hare un tatuaje para nunca olvidarte — dijo Cilan._**

**— _Aaawww… te amo Cilan — dijo Viola._**

**_Antes que le hicieran el tatuaje en el tracero, la rubia le da un gran beso a Cilan._**

**_Fin del Flashback._**

— M$%&/*. Como se me pudo olvidar — dijo Cilan en voz baja

— ¿Qué paso? — dijo Viola con una preocupación.

— ya me acorde, eres Viola — dijo Cilan.

En eso Viola se sonroja y corre hacia él y lo abraza cálidamente.

— Sabia que no me olvidarías — dijo Viola.

Y en eso, Viola le da un beso a Cilan.

— Ok. Ya descubrimos quien es Viola y como rayos se hiso el tatuaje en el trasero — dijo Ash.

— Ahora falta descubrir lo demás — dijo Citron.

— Por ejemplo. ¿Cómo rayos termine abrazando a Gary? — dijo Paul.

— Fácil Amor, te pusiste muy ebrio en la fiesta — dijo Alexa.

— M#%&!* — dijo Paul.

— Ahora que me acuerdo también estaba muy ebrio — dijo Gary.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**— _Tu eres el amor de mi vida — dijo Paul, estaba muy ebrio._**

**— _Cariño, estas muy ebrio. No puedes estar así — dijo Alexa con un gran tono de preocupación. _**

**_En eso ella leda un beso a Paul._**

**— _Te amo… mí… Zzzz… — dijo Paul pero se duerme._**

**— _Ay amor — dijo Alexa con una dulce voz._**

**_Ella le da un beso en la frente y lo lleva a su cuarto._**

**_Mientras tanto, en la cita de Gary, Dawn. _**

**— _Wow, ¿o sea que estas en la universidad de Sinoh? — pregunto Gary._**

**— _Así es — dijo Dawn con una gran sonrisa._**

**— _Wow, eres una chica increíble, y cuéntame algo más de ti — dijo Gary._**

**— _Bueno, tengo 19 años. Y quiero ser diseñadora de moda — dijo Dawn._**

**— _Genial. Bueno, yo tengo 24 años, y soy doctor — dijo Gary._**

**— _Increíble, yo diría un doctor muy guapo — dijo Dawn, ella estaba coqueteando al joven doctor._**

**— _Y tú eres una diseñadora muy sexy — dijo Gary._**

**— _y tengo algo para ti — dijo Dawn con un tono dulce._**

**— _¿Y qué es? — pregunto Gary muy intrigado._**

**— _Esto — dijo Dawn. Y lentamente sus labios se le acercaron a Gary. Y sedan un cálido beso._**

**— _Wow, Bueno hay que divertirnos — dijo Gary, _**

**— _Claro que si — dijo Dawn con un tono dulce._**

**_Pero en eso Gary le da a Dawn cálido un beso en la boca. Y después de 5 tragos, los 2 estaban muy ebrios, y fueron llevados sus habitaciones. Y lo peor que Paul y Gary estaban en la misma cama y se abrazaron creyendo que eran sus chicas._**

**— _Blehh… Alexa — dijo Paul._**

**— _Dawn… — dijo Gary. Ellos estaban muy dormidos._**

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

— C#$%&*, ¿Tan estábamos muy ebrios? — pregunto Gary, con un gran tono de sacado de onda.

— Al parecer si amigo — dijo Paul.

— Ok, solo falta 2 misterios — dijo Ash.

— Muy Cierto — dijo Brock.

— ¡Brock! — alguien exclamo.

— ¿Si? — dijo Brock. Volteo que le hablaba y ve la misma oficial que estuvo con él en la noche pasada.

— ¿Jenny? — exclamo el chico. Pero en eso ella saca una pistola y lo apunta.

— No te vas a salir con la tuya bastardo — dijo la oficial.

— Wow, Tranquila — dijo Brock.

¿Qué pasara después?, ¿lograran escapar de esa?, ¿descubrirán lo que paso con Citron y con Brock?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo. Cambio y fuera.


End file.
